Wtichlina goin unda
by WitchlinaDaSexiWich
Summary: A super hot goffic gurl namd witchlina fails don th hole and ends up . . . . . . . . . . IN THA UNDATALE! Follow her on sexi foffik advenchure w hir new bf . . . . SANZ! As EVEL forcecs try to brek them aport! DIS IZ MY 1TH STORY I EVER POSTD! NO FLAMES PREPZ!
1. Wichlina

**(a/n) Hey guyz this is my fist story ever!Iluv undertail soo muc al the charters r lik sooo hawt ESPECILY sanz lol i wish i culd fuk hiz brans out. btw i dunt own undertal it belogs=2 Tony fox. Fangs 2 morgin 4 the help GOFFS ROK\\_(^-^)_/(-dats me rokign owt)**

* * *

Chapte 1

My name is Witchlina Twilite Death Diamond Tori Beautiful Derpression Hawtness. im a goth girl wit long back hair down to my butt an purple eyes tat sparkle n change colors, but 1 o my eyes is blue like SANZ! I buy all my cloves from KEWL stores, like Hawt tupac. My pail skin is whit like a skeleton n i have an perfict body w a small waist and HUGE BOOS!1

In the town were i cum from, all these boys think that im like so hawt an want to fuck me in shit. But my like life sucks there. Both mi reel parents died in a shipreck caused bi a giant kracken.

So know I lift w my adopdive step parents. My step parents r abusive n they beet me with a hot iron rod every day for 7 hours. They also make me sleep in a old scary basment wit rats n roches wit no food or bed. Al the guys that like me r rapists n pervs or preps (i am a GOTH DUH). N also i am bullyed n school even bi my teachers cuz they r jellos of how much more prettier i am than them.

An ways so one day aftar i was beeten with a cinderblock bi my stepparnets, i was walkin on Mt. Robot crying n slutting my wrists. then i sawed . . . . .. . . . . .. A HOE!1 I walked over 2 the hol and . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I FELTS IN! \1:"#W12

* * *

 **(an) Sow wat do u thik? (ik its pefect lol) ill post th nekz chapper 2morrow cuz i got supsbended frum scool again lmao. BTW DO NOT FLAM DIS CUZ I WURKED ON DIS 4 MUNTHS  
**


	2. Flowely

Chapter 2

I WAKED U[P! i was lying n a field o flowers. i looked around and then i sawed a door. I went through door n i saw a . . . . . . . .FLOWR!11

"Hi! I is Flowely da flora." the flower said. He waz a flower. I cold tell the flour waz CLEARLY a fuckin prep, i said "what do u want/PREP?" and he sad "Im here 2 help u in the undertale" he said "Whats tha UNDATALE?/"

"its da place where we all r stuck down here and 4ever" said Flowary prepyly "NO it cant be! there has 2 be a whey out!1" i cried den he said "its ok u can listen 2 sum ariana grand and katie pery and shop at merican eagle and claires!"

"WTF UM BICH DO A LOOK LIKE A FUKIN PREP U FUKIN PREP!" i scremed angerly "well there is no gothz down hear only PREPZ like me!?" "NOOOOOOO there has 2 b SUM goths hear!" n den flower got EVEL look on his feces

"WELL 2 BAD U BICH UR R GONNA BE A PREPZ NOW! NOW TAKE THESE PREP PELETS THEY WILL TURN U IN 2 A PREP!1111" DEN A BUNCH of PINK sparlky pelts comed out of flower

"OMFG NOOOOOO I SCREMED WHILE TRYIN 2 DOGE THE PELLETS! THEY STATED 2 hit me and meh black gothic skirt beacame pink and my mcr shit turn in to a Kim Kadinaon shirt "IT'S A KILL OR B KILLED WORLD" SAID FLOWEY nd then he started 2 sing Ariania granda songs like a fuckin prep. But then da door busted open and a persain screemed

"WHAT DA HELL R U DOING U MUTHAFUCKER!111" it was. . . . . . . . . . . . . TORLIEL!

* * *

 **(a/n So dat waz m 2th chaper. I kno i wuz supossed 2 pos dis yesserdy but i 4got 2 poast it, so il pose TWO chapprs 2day)**


	3. Turiel

Capter #

WAT R U DOING TO MY CHILD U LUDACRIS FOOL!

"umm nothing" sade sunflora.

"STFU" AND SHE KILLED HIM WITH A BLACK FIREBALL"OMFG NOOOOOOOOO" SCREEMED flowery and died

"who r u?" i sad

"Hey my name is TORIAL i saw u fell thru the hole and u r the first goth 2 come here in 4ever and i cold tell u were a TRUE goth from the moment i sawed u and so am I"

"um OK"

She was a goat women w a black dress with a pentragon in it and black combat boots and she had whit fur that was died black w red strokes (kind a like the undafell toretell)

"Follow me and so we can live 2gethr" and i did. We got 2 her hose. It was a gothic creepy black manshin tat was all old and creepy. I liked it cuz im a vampier and i like death.

"This is you're room" she says. It had coffin 4 a bed an mcr and the black pride and Evenescence pastors all over

"Do u like it?"

"Yes it reflects the deep darkness and depressin in my black sole" i said depressedly

"k im gonna make a pie made out of the blood of preps and count chococula, u can stay up here. There is a razoor in the drawer 2 silt your wrist with and all so sum mcr albums" k col i said and she wilt downstairs.

I was glad 2 meat another goth person, but i was kinda suspicous because she cold b a poser. i begin to miss being out and my old life and so i cried in slit my wrist sexily. i decided to export more of the undertale cuz i was board. so i stunk out to the basemint and opened the door but before i did . . . . . . TORTELLINI WAS THERE!1111

"WHERE DA HELL U THINK UR GOIN!" and i say "i want 2 life mi miserble depressing life!11" i screamd

"NO ur gonna stay her and be gothic w ME!"

"no"

"PLZ WIHCHLITA I RELAY LUV U! AND I NEVER HAD A OTTER GOFF PERSON IN MY LIFE" AND SHE STARTED 2 CRY TEARS OF BLOOD AND BEGINS 2 SING BRING ME 2 LIFE BY MCR. i begin to fell sad but i also pissed.

"FUCK OF I SAID!" AND I STABBED HER

"NOOOOOO" SHE SAID BUT SHE DID'NT DYE "LEAF ME ALONE" I SAID EDGELY AND RAN OUT DA DOUR CRYIN TEARS of blood.

i started to feeling guilty and so i creid and cried then I run of and cried and then i cry some more. I went to the snowytown and then i cried. But I herd som1 behind me

"Wow i what r u doing here BEAUTIFUL!"

It was . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . l. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .. .v .. . . . . . . . .. . .. ., .SANS DA SKETELON!111111111 i had a orgasm.

* * *

 **(an; ok guyz Ill pst da necks chptr tomroew. btw can i plz get some rewiews?/)**


	4. the font rothers

chapter for

so was wlking in da snowee town and i cryin and so derpessed sliting my rists. der was sum prepz staring at me so i killed them. and i ran of and crysd so hard but den i herd a noose.

"hay r u ok" said its was ... . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . A SKULL!11!

omg who r u?! screemd i was afraid but not in a scared way. "im sands da the skuleon". . . . its was SANS THE SKELLINGTON!11111 "omg im Wihchlina Twilhgt beutfuil Goffic dimaond Derpreshin torile ske'le'ten topaz Hotness.

"thats a lovley name" Sanz waz wering a BLACK hoddy and leader paints and black consverze shoos. He was a SOUPER HAWT skellon with a sexi goffic blue eys w blakc eyelinr. "yeh i m fine" i say sexily sadly.

"U look lik a goffik human r u 1?" he askes "YEA" i roard

omg datz so cool im a humin hunter but i i only relay hunt PREPPY humans not goffs n mi brothr Papierus is a REAL prep huntr he killz ALL THE PREP" "Kawii" i sae (datz japanses for AWESOM)

"wait dats him ova dere quik hide so he dont think ur a pozer" den papyroos came . He was a HWT sxy skelon too but not as hawt as SANS LOL he was wering a good chrlette shirt and black lether pans and black lether boots and he hade on black eyelinr "SNES I HOPE THEIRS NOT DER BETTR NOT BE ANY PREPS IN HERE"

"no i did not said sans"

"UR A BIG WAIST OF MY TIME"

"stfu" sans ejaculated

"UR JUST A LAZY SLUT" SCREMED PAYRUS

Its was soo hawt seeing dem fite and i had a orgism but i was alzo gettin derpresed "GUYS JUST STOP!" i scremd and den day locked around "OH MY SATAN!11" (geddit) whisperd papayas "its dat a HUJAM?" "YES" "OMFG" SCREMD PAPAYA he loked at me. "NOW A HAVE TO MURDR U :("

* * *

 **(a/n Hay guiz! sry dat i havent nut postd n a few daz. My perentz hd sum cumpantie ova 4 da weknd. but juss 4 u guyz imma post 2 MOAR CHATTERS ncludin A SEXA LEMIN CHAPER!1 Alzo mi frind iz helpin me inprov da spellim so it iz beta 2 reed. Hop U lyke it!)**


	5. sexi sanz fun

Chara 5(geddit lmao)

 **)warnig tis chapter cuntain HAWT SEXI SMUT LEMINS WARNIG DONT READ IF U CENT HANDLE DA HOTNESS LOL)**

"ND NOW . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . I HAVE 2 MURDER U!111" screemed papapaparus

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I CRYED TEARS O BLOUD"

"wait a minuet" screamd payprasy "ur a GOFF ARENT U"

"duh"

"OMFG I NEW IT FROM DA MOMENT I SAWED U! I COULD FEEL UR TRUE SEXI GOFFIKNESS DER NO WAY U CLOUD BE A PREP OR A POZER"  
i felt relived but still derpessed lol. "wants to cum n my house?" said sans " sure i went to hiz hose.

Da 3 of us went into hiz hose n den papyrus sad dat he had 2 do somefing n left. So den sanz sed 2 me, "cum in me . . . . . . . . . ROOM1!" den he grabbed me hand sexily ad took me too his room. my nailz were red with black flames on dem.

Then we sit on his bed. n he kisses me! i HAVE AN OGREISM. DEN WE MAKEOUT N DEN WE TAKE OF EACH OTHERS CLOTHS til we waz NAKEDS! Den he took out his blueberry pushpop n put it n me gloryhole n we had SECKZ!

"ohohohohohOHOHOH OH OH OH SANZ!11" I SCREEM SEXILY AZ I ORGANISM.

it wuz so hawt nd sexi dat i was feeling hot and cold at same tim. he soon peed all over me (dats wat boys do when they orgamsim). but suddently .. . .. . . . . . DA DORE BUTTED DOWN

"TIME 2 KILL DA HUMMUS" IT WUZ . . . . . . UNDEAD!11

* * *

 **(a/n i fugurt 2 meshin dat ppl r sayin dat dis is a parroty when its NOT! THIS IS SIRIUS OK! alzo u guiz kep talkin bout mi immoral wat dose dat have 2 do wif da stori?! I fought dat was a sung by evensecents (I FREKIN LUV DEM BTW)**


	6. the consret

chaptr 6

I wake up in bed wif my new BF SANS!1 and i went downstars to make him and i breakfast of count chocolata wit blood.

I see payrus down dere. and he lookin relly sexi and HAWT but im not a slut.

"hey guess what" he sceemed "WHAT i said "GOOD SHARTLET IS HAVING A CONSERT IN DA HAWTLANDS"

"OMGF RELAY! I FUCKING LOVE DEM!" AND then sands came downstairs

"hey witchline guess what" he sayed.

"?"

"I HAVE TICKETS 2 DA MCR CONSERT"

"oMFG YES!" AND I HAD A ORGISMS but i sawed der was only 2 tickets "BUT DAT MEANS PAYAYRUS cant cum :(" i said depressly

"dont wary ill watch it on tv" he said but he still locked derpressed.

"k i said" and ten i said "how r we gonna get 2 the concret we dont evan have a flying car" and he said "thats ok cuz i have TELEPHATHIA" and he teleported us both out of da room 2 da hawtlawns ware da consert was. We got there and saw Evenscientists on the stage. "OMG I FUKING LUV DEM" and i had on orgism **(a/n not dat im a plebian oar anytin u sicko).**

Den dey begin 2 sing Helena. we moshed and moshed 2 da music ad den saness sed "hey do u cum from here?" no y. "becuz dis is da HAWTLANDS and u r HAWT" he sed **(A/N C I DOIN A GRATE JOB AT RITIN CUZ SANEZ IZ N CHARETUR!)**

And then we maked out and he took of my black lether bra and pantys and i took of his cloths. He put his hot dog in2 my bun and we had A SECKS 4 DA FIRS TIME! **(a/n rnt i good tat makin leminz?)**

No1 cared cuz we was all gofik and sum ppl thought it was hot lol. it was hawt and i had orgnism and sanz peed on me again . The consert end and we walkde edgly out of da ruins. but den. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "HAHAHAHAH UR DED HUMAN" IT WAS UNDYING THE UNDYNE!111

* * *

 **(a/n OMG CLIF HANGA! fIND OUT WUT HAPPENZ NEXT TIM IN WICHLINA GOIN UNDA! btw plz leve me TONS OFF REVIWZ but NO FLAMZ! bt3w stop satying dis is a parottu ok?)**


	7. undie

**(a/n STOP FLAMMIGN MY STORY U FUCKING PREPZ!11 NO I WONT NOT TAK IT DONW CUZ I WIRKED LIKE SOOOOOOOOO HARD ON DIZ N I GIT MY FREND 2 HELP ME W DA SPLELING AMD YES I SPEEK ENGRISH U IDOT IM VERY GOOD AT EGLISHING! IM EVAN TRYIGN TO DO MOR SPELTING SO U CNN UDNERSTAN MY ARTHERS NOES!111. fangz 2 morgon 4 help)**

* * *

chapter 7

"TEMMIE (GEDDIT) 2 DIE" AND SHE GOT OUT A GUN.

"OMFG NO I SCREEMED GORGIOUSLY"

"IM GONNA KILL ALL DA POSERS!"SAID UNDINE

"WAIT U THINK MY GF IS A POSER U CUNT!" SAID SANS.

Union was wearing a dark black dress and riped FISHnet (geddit LOL) tites and lether jacket and a pentagran necklace. "IM UST KILL U" she creamed

"UMMM IF YOU DONT NO IM A GOFF THAN YOUR CONFUSED BITCH CUZ IM DA MOST GOFFIC GIRL ON THE WRLD!" I SHOOTED ANGERLY

"NO UR A POSER SHE SCREEMED AND SHOT ME" BUT SHE MISED. I DEN POWERD UP MY MAGIKAL GOFFIC MAGIK POWERS and killed her away.

"OMFG NOOO I CANT DIY!" SHE SCREEMED AND SHE TRYED 2 KILL ME AGIN and den sans put in his GOFIC SEXY MAGIAL BLUE EYE and stopped our fight

"OK U NO DAT WITCHLITA IS OBVIOUSLY A TRUE GOFF IF ANY1 IS DA POSER UR DA POSER!" and den undey cred

"Your right i KNEW Witchlina was a tru goffic but dat stupid king assgore wanted me 2 kill all tha humans bc he thinks dat all humens r preps or eels ill get fired but UR THE LAST TRUE GOFFIC on the world (except for morgin cuz she not a prep or anything)" she sad sandly

"well maybe u shouldnt listen 2 a FUCKIN POSER" i sad "Ur rite im a tru goff i dont want 2 fight anymore asgro can fuck off" said undyke. but den she begin 2 cry "but I DONT GOT NO MONNEY OR HOUSE AN IF I GET FIRED ILL LOSE MY JOB" and sans said

"hey how bout u stay with us" an she said ok and we went home. papaya was there. and den sans started 2 look all derpressd (he al ways looks depressed but dis was evan worser)

"wats wrong" i said and den he began 2 cry 'JUST LEAF ME DA FUCK ALONE!" and he ran out crying

"ok" i said and den i went 2 da coach 2 sit by papyrous. he said

"hey u look reallyy sexi" he said

"fangs" i said and den... i had a OGRISM "OMS (geddit dat meens oh mi satan) NOOOOO" AND SCREEMED and went 2 my room.

i begin 2 felt confused an derpessed cuz i stared 2 have fellings 4 paypros but sans was my 1 tru luv. and den payrus busted in and said "IS DER SOMTHING WRONG"

"no"

and he went next 2 me and COMED REAL CLOSE!. We had sex.


	8. Regerts

chapter 8

i waked up da next day n im n bed naked.

Den i look ova and i see PAYARUOS naked in bed too.

"OMG U SICKO" I cry angrilley.

"Whats the Mater?" he asked.

I got ot of bed pastely "I CANT BELIEVE U WOULD CHEAT ON SANS WITH ME" and I went downstares n went outside.

"Were u goin?"

"4 a walk" i screem.

den i run 32 the woods 2 cry me eyes pout.

I cried an cried. I felt like a dirtie whore like Kim Cardadision cuz i slept wit payaya n cheated on sens. But it wasnt my fault cuz payapa was soooo hot i could'n't reset. I being 2 slit me rists n den i herd something poop outta the ground. IT WUZ DAT STUPID FUCKIN PREP FLOWLELEY.

"lol wats up u crybaby bitch?" he said evilly

"stfu prep" i say

"I no u cheeted on ur boyfreind. And u no what im gonna do?"

"wat"

"I GONNA TELL HIM DAT U DID DAT" he got his supar evil smile on his face.

"NO U CAN'T U DON EVAN HAVE PROVE!"

"Yes i do bitch" n den pulled out a caramel. Den showed meh all the pics dat he toke of me n papayraus doing it.

"OMFG U PERV" I screem. "n imma sow these to him n den i will KILL U! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" HE LAUGED.

"PLZ DONT! I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"o u will?" he said meanly "den i want u 2 . . . . . .. KILL EVERY 1 N DA UNDATALE! den i will spar u n your bf. n he will navel no. U HAVE BY SUNSET 2 MAKE THE CHOICE. OR ELSE" den he went undagrond again.

* * *

 **(a/n** ** **a/n some1 plz lef me sum reviows? I ned sum rewiwes or elze i wont updat! hope u guyz like dis 1. also its like alsmost valitimes day n i wana asks dis cute gui namd Markus out lol like sumtimes i colect hiz hair sampels wen hes not loking. HO DO I ASK HI M OUT?** BTW guyz did u see mi NEW COVER PIC lol my frisnd teeched mi ho 2 draw (FAGNZ MORGIN LUV U GIRL!1 I drawd it all bi miself and i took liek 3 dayes lol) **


	9. derpressun

**(a/n k guis th only reesun im postin this is cuz i got an rewview. Also i decided 2 reed My immortell n i thnk its rlly good (but i fink wichlina haz betterer chakater devoplomint) al so STOP SAYIGN DAT DIS IZ A RIP OF OFF MI IMMORAL ITS TOTIALY DIFRENT K!? I ROTE DIS B4 I REEDED IT!? but now i hav a butch of insprashun now.)**

* * *

CHAPOTERR 7

I den sobbed my eyes out. i didnt know wat 2 do. I being 2 sing crawling in me skin. den I saw . . . . troelteriel.

"My child, y r u crying?"

"IM CRYING BECAUSE I SLEEPED WITH PAYARUS N FLOWELY TOOK SUM PISS N DEN HE TOLD ME I HAD 2 KILL EVERY1 OR ELSE HE WOULD TELL SANS!"

"WHAT THE HELL" I herd voice . . . sans

"YOU BITCH! I CANT BELIEVE U WOULD DO THAT"

I CRYED AN CRIED "IM SORRY"

"FUCK OFF U... U FUCKIN POSER HUMAN BIATCH!" HE SCREAMED then he started crying 2. Den he ran away crying.

I slit me rists and torlirt tried 2 conform me. but i told her 2 fuck off and i ran off. i ran and runned until i gpot to da hotlands. i cryed more beacause this wuz da place were i lost my vinigrette 2 sans.

i cryed and cry and den i ran in to the mtt retort in da hatlands. I ran in da bathroom and cryed and slit mi rists sexily with a butternife and den I wet in da bathtub. I bleeded and beeded untill da bath was filled w red blood and i feeled liteheaded. BUT just wen i was about 2 dye, I looked out da window. Den i gasp.

MEGATRON AND HOTDOGPANTS WERE SPYING ON ME! METTETOM WAS RECODING ME AND HOTDAGPANTS WAS FLAPPING TO IT!

"WELL COME MY VIEWERS TONITE WE ARE LOOKIN AT A HAWT SEXI GOFF GRIL GETTING READY 2 KILL HERSELF LOL" Metaton sed and he did a wolf whitsel. He looked like a ugly preppy rectangel.

"OMG U SICK DISCUSTING PEDOS! STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED U SICKOS!" i screem as i try to cover my boobs. Then peperus ran in to my room!

"WITCHLINA DONT... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" HE SCREEMD.

DEN MEGATON GOT OUT A GUN AND TRIED 2 KILL PAPERUS. I JUMPED SEXILY INFRONT OF DA BULLETS AND DEN PAYRUS SHATED "ALLAH AKBAR!" AND POINTED HIZ WAND. METETON AND HAWTDOG PANTS EXPIATED IN TO A BILLION PISSES!.

I raped myself in a black veil brides towel. Den udnye ran outside and saidd every1 we need 2 talk.

"WAT IS IT?!" it was... ALF!

undye sad "dere something impotant i need 2 say"

"WAIT I NO HOW TO STOP ALL DIS" SAID ALF

"wat DO U NO UR JUST A STUPED LITTLE PHARMASIST!"

"I may be a PHARMESIST." she sad "but IM AL SO A SATANTEST!"

every1 gasped "dis cannot b said metrotron" "dere must b other facts"

"U DONT HAVE ANY" i screemed sexily but den hotdogpans sed "I still have da VIDEO" and he held up the camara TRUMPILY.

"IT DOESNT MATER" SCREEMED UNDINE

"Y?"

and then undine looked at me all lovingdovingly and got little hearts in her eyez "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

* * *

 **(a/n i am sooo fukin derpessed rite now. I had da worts valtimes day EVER! I told markus dat i lik him n even told him abut da hair samples! N he told me 2 stay a way frum him! i wuz so derpessed i cryed all day aftaward. He is sooo cute n goofic. He weres lots o black. may be i am too foffik 4 him.)**

 **PLZ PLZ PLZ LEVE SUM REVIEWZ I NEED MOAR! PLZ REVUW!**


	10. Chaira

**(a/n OK FRUM** ** **KNOW ON IMGOING TO PUT AL MY A/NS AT THA BOTM OF DA PAIGE SO DAT DEY DONT DESTRUCT U FROM DA STORIE! IM ALL SO GOONA IMPROV THA SPELLNG OF MY OTTER A/NS! and 2 all da** FLAMERS FUCK U!1 DIS STROIE IZ KNOT CANSER U R!1 **  
**anb 2 da GOOD renew FANGZ! I AGREE FOFFS RUEL N PREPZ SCUK LOLLOLOL!**

* * *

CHAPOTER 10

BECAUSE I LUV HER!" UNSINE SCREEMD

I gasped. SHE WAZ A LESION! "wtf" i said

"YES WICHLINA I LUVED U SINCE DA DAY I MET U! NOW DAT SANS HATES U WE CAN BE TOGETHER 4EVR!" and she TOOK OF HER BRA!

"WTF OMS Y DOES EVERY1 WANNA FUCK ME?!" i cried and ran off.

I ran in to th woodz. Der waz dis fat ugly poser named MARK there so I killd him (datz wat u get 4 breaking my heart!1) and cried and clit my rists. Sumtimes I wish i was ugly like all da other girls. I hate being so perfict and beautifull (not dat im perfict or anyting). But den... . . . . . . . . . . . . iHEARD SOMETHING! It was . . . .. . . .. . CARA!

"OMFG WHO THE FUCK R U" i said

"HI IM CHARRA" She waz a fukin ugly ass gingr prep pozer wearing some shitty stripped shirt dat looked like it was from the garbage or sum shit and hollister pants and she had red eyes but dey were just fake caus she waz a fukin poser.

"y r u here?" i asked her.

"IM HERE 2 TAKE UR SOLE" she eviled.

"Y".

"becuse it is tha must powerful 1 in the entiere onionverse. N i can use it 2 make every1 a PREP! THAN ILL RULE DA WORLD HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" SHE LOAFED.

"WTF OMS NOOOOOOOOOOOO" and then she got oup a gun and she shotted at me!

"OMS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" but just wen da bullets wuz about 2 hit me... TEY STOPPED.

"FUK OFF OR YOUR'LL HAVE A BAD TIME, PREP!" It was... SANS!

"omg u came back?/!"

"Yes i no dat u cheeted on me but i 4give u becuz i no my broter suduesd u and i no ur da only one 4 me" he said

"Aww" I said and den we made out.

"omg get a rume" said churro and but i told her to fuck off and she did.

"DIS ISNT NOT DA LAST U'LL C OF ME!" and she disapeared.

Den me n sans went back 3 makin out. Just was bout 2 take of or cloths n secks, we herd "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WICTHLINE" . . . PAPYROOS!

* * *

 **(a/n btw happy presidinces day! But omg, BOFF da hilerry cliton partie n doland trump partie suck lol and are FULL O PREPZ! I wish i could start dat GOFF parti N i wish i wood be presidant cuz then i would do thins lik maek moar hot topiks! N also i would paint da white hose blak an call it da BLACK house.)**

 **PLZ LEAVE REVOWS FANGSZZZ  
**


	11. I NEED REVWEWS!

**)OK GUYS ths is not rlly a chaper or any thing but i have an ANOUSEMENT!**

 **I NEED SUM REVNEWS! pl plz Commet on ur fav parts of tge storey plz cuz I sum need moar incoregment. I just udated the hole thimg so is more redablel now. i want this bcome famus so i can pubish it sum day. sory i havet possed in a wile im edditin the new chapper. PLS LEAF REVEIWS BCUZ ATFER THIS NEW CHAPTIR I WONT NOT UPDTATE AMYMORE INLESS I GET 5 MORE RENEWS. btw 2 tha FLAMER who keeps FLAMMING my storey U SHULD BE BE BURING IN HELK! and famgs to da goff persin who leave me gud reivews! dnt worry the new chpper will be out this weeked. if not thin ill try to skip shool so i can post it. FANGS!)**


	12. WITCHLINA VS THE FLAMGERS1

**(a/n STOP FLAMING MF STORTY YOU PREPS! FORF** ** **THE LAST TIME THID IS NOT A MIY IMMORTALE PARTEY ITS TOTALY DIFFRENT!1** srry its been a few dayz sests postin lol TO ALL MY WONDRFOIL FAANZ I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTERT and to the the FUCGNING FLAMERS PREP PROSERS FUCK YOU! THIS CHAPER IS DEADACATED TO ALL THE FLAMSERS THAT KEEP FLAMERING MY STORY!1) **

* * *

vhapper 11

"NO WITCHLINA!" screamd papapyas "Y R U CHEATNG ON ME W SANS?"

then i said "Oh im srry papyrus but um we need to break up"

"Y" he screemed

"BECAUSE i forgave sans so now we are back together"

"oh ok i undertand LETS JUS PRETAND THIS NEVER HAPEND!"

"k cool" and so we went 2 da MacDonalds in snowy town 4 celebration. Grillbee wuz there n wuz workin a da grill makin whooper jrz. "wut wood u guyz lik?" he asks us. "3 baconators."

"k" den he went n made dem. We eated the food.

Sanz was wearing a black houdini and black pants and he had foffick black eyeliner and hiz nails was panted black.

Papysorous wuz wearing a black mrc shurt with black lether shorts n block compact boots.

I waz wearin a blark mini drees that was black and w black combat bots and fish stockings and mi hare was all teased and edgy.

We eat are food. But then we herd a prep say omg "what a freaks lol" and dere was all these STUPID FAT UGLY PINK DISGUSTNG NORMIE FLAMERZ!1!11! They wereing pink and snapchat filters and french brads and holster jeanz

"Omg fuk stop judging me im way cooler and smarter and prettyer den u UGLY ASS PREPS ur just jellos of my coolness n my bf!" i said madly.

"just ingore them" sad sanz

"OMG UR BF IS SCH AN LOSER LOL Y WOOD U DATE A SKELTON U FREAK!/!1!?"

Den I GOT ANGER! "OMG SHUT DAAA FUUUUUUUCK UP" and den I powderd up mi powerz and i KILLED DEM ALLLLL!1!1!2!1!

"OMNG NOOOOO IM DYING MY STUPID UGLY FACE IS BERNING OMG I LOOK EVEN UGLYER DEN I DID B4!" dey all screamed in pane and agnoy

"HAHAHAHAHAHA DYE U STUPID PREP!' I STABBED DEM A GAZILLION TIMS AND WATCHED DER BLOOD SPEW OUT FROM EVRYWHERE. DEN I RIPPED OT DER EYEBALLZ WIF A RUSTY SPOON" DEN I SHOT THEM WITH MACHINE GUN 5734876586734 TIMES. AND DEN I RIPPED DEM ALL TO BLOODY PIECES OVER AND OVER ND OVA. AND DEM I BURNED DER BODYS WIF A FLAME THROWER (get it revieows flames lmao)!

I laughed mechanically and den Sanz and Paperyus came ova to contort me. "Its ok wichtlina" and den sams sed "IF ANY OF U MES WIF MY GF AGIN YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!1! !" and den al da rest of the prep rand off crying.


	13. TH RETERN OF UNDIKE

chapt 12

We walked over bake 2 sans hose "dat waz a good date" sam sed and we maid out on the porche for a bit an den we went inside. Then we GASSED.

UNDINE WAS SITING NAKED ON DA SOFA!

"Hey sexy bich" she sed. u could see her boobs and everthing

"WTF R UR DOIN MY HOUSE NAKED?2!" SANS SCREEMD!

"I was stayng her wateing 4 the luv of my life Witchlina! SHEZ SO HAWT LOL"

"I NO SHES HAT BUT SHE MY BF SO FUK OFF" screemd snas

"NO IDGAF U BASTORD!" and then SHE JUMP OM ME AND STARTED TRING 2 RIP OF MY CLOTHES!

"FUK OF U CRAZY LESBIN BITCH!"

"NOO NEVER IM SOOOOOOOO HAWT 4 U RIGHT NOW! PLZ BE MY SEXI GOFFC GF!" and she TRIED 2 MAKE OUT WIF ME!

"EWWW NO" i scremd and den sans used hiz POWERS 2 threw her of me and put a magical sheild btween us"

"STOP IT LET ME FUK HER!" SCREMD UNDEAD

"LOOK i no she SO HOT and that ur a lez and wanna fuk her and everyting but plz leve her a lone. U can fin some other goff girl 2 fuk"

"BUT BUT SHES DA MOST GOFFIC SATANIK BEUTIFUL GIRL EVER!"

"we can still b freinds i sed"

and den she stared 2 cry "NOOOOO I WANA BE MORE THEN FRIES! I WANA BE THE LOVE OF UR LOVE AND MARY U AND EVERTING"

"IM FUKIN TAKEN BICH" I SCREEMD

"ok :'(" and she ran of crying.

"dont wry abut her" sed sans and we made out.

We frenched wif hiz sexi blue tounge i had an oragism den we took of our cloaths ad he gut a huge BONEr (LMAO GEDDIT) and just win he waz abut 2 put hes bone in mi tool... DA DORE BUSTED OPEN!

It waz...

ALF!

* * *

 **(a/N FANGS 4 ALL THE GOD REIVEWS GUYS!1 U ROCK!2 GOFFZ R SEXYER THEN PREPZ! FOFFS 4VEVER. al so 2 the 2 flamrs STOP FLOMMING THE STORY!11 ITS RALLY GUD U JUST CANT DEPRECIATE GUD LITTERAHER! SO STUP CALLING MI A TIMMY U BICHES!1!)**


	14. Metrotron & Hawtdogpantz

chaerptr 13

 **(warning: some of dis chaptr is xtremely spoopy veiwoer excretion iz advised0**

So me and snaz were makin out on da sofa but da door brok down . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .

IT WAZ ALF!

"WITCHTALINA IT HAZ BEN REVALED THAT PUPPYRUS HAS GONE MISSING!"

"OMFG NO I CANT BE!" we creamed

"YES IT TERNS OUT HE HAZ BEN KINAPPED BY MEGATRON!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I SCREMED and den san begin 2 cry anstgyly

"NO MY BABY BROTHR!" (an senstive guyz r soooooo fuk hot)

"IF U DONT GET DER IN 10 MINUETS POPEYERUS WILL DEAD!" ELF SCREEMD

"Dont wry well fine him"

and then swans said "i have a idea"

and den he powerd up a magcial spel and said "here dis spell wil magicly take us 2 poppeyrus" and we wit in.

We came in sum evel dark dugneon.

"PAPPYRUS WERE R U?!" we called out ad den Popeye said "IM OVER HEAR"

He in all these chanes and waz BLEDING all dis red blud and he had skarz and a black eye. He waz crying teers of blud.

we untried him and and ran out. but den "GET BACK HER U STUPID PREPZ" it waz...

HOTDOG PANTS! and den i told him to fuck of cuz hez a poser.

Den he FIRED A SORD AT US!

"OMS FUK U! I SCREEMD ANGRLY and den Hawtdogpants got a sad look on hiz fase

"wtf is ur problim" i assed

"WiTcHLiNa iLuVUfUcK mE pLZzZzZzZ!" HE SCREMED and den he got little hartz in hiz eyes and everything.

"WTF'

"witchlama im in luv u can u plz fuck me!" and he took of hiz pants

"WTF U TORCHER MY BF AND NOW U WANNA FUCK ME?! FUCK OF BITCH" I SCRAMED AND DEN I KILLED HIM.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE SCREEMD AND HIS HEAD EXPLOITED" his brans spewed out everywhere

"Hotdogpaintz what ever r u duing DERLING?/!/!" it waz METITTYTON!

We herd his high heels clackin as he walkd down the hal.

"OMG IT IS DA HUMA NS WELL THEN" and he got owt a MASHINE GUN

"HAHAHAHAHA TIME 2 DYE HUMENZ" he said in prep and he stared firing flames at us.

We stated ruining a way from da flames.

"HA HA HAH U'LL BE BE TRAPED DOWN HEAR 4EVR!"

"NUUUUUUUU" WE SCREEMD AND RAN OFF WE AND RAN IN A EMPTY RUME.

"KNOW IVE GUT U CORN NERD!"

"OMG PLZ DONT KILL US!

"NO I WONT IL DO SUMTHING WOSE... IL MAKE U IN TO A PREP!"

* * *

 **a/n OMS ANUTHER CLIF HANGOVER! FIND OWT WAT WILL HAPEND TO THAM IN DA NECKS CHATPER! btw STOP flamming MY STORER! THIS IST NOT A JOCK OK ITS SIRIUS!1 also Undrrtoil DOES have a POT!11 iT HAS DA BEST PLOT EVR (evan tho i nevr playd the game lol) BUT to the GUDB revews FNAGZZ SOOO MUCH!1 U ROCK! and fangs to my betta MORGUN who iz also mi BFFL!**


	15. megatrons ex

chaptr 14

 **WARNINGING! DIS CHAPTR EVEN SCARER DEN THE LASS 1! I MITE SERIUSSLY DESTURB U (unlESS UR A FUKIN RPEP THEN U MITE LIKE THIS SHIT U SICKO!) dont red if ur a prep btw.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLZ DONT ANY TING BUT THAT." WE screem.

"ITS 2 LATE LOL" AND HE TOOK OUT AN AMARICAN EAGLE SHIT AND PINK PLADE SLUTTY MINI SKIT AND CLAIRS EARRNGS (AND DEY WERENT EVEN THE PUNK POSER 1S) AND A PINK HEDBAND AND SPARLKY PINK MAKEUPS

"HAHAHA PREPAIR TO BE A PEEP!"

NO PLZ! and then he TERNED ME INTO 2 A PERP!

and den sans said "ITS OKAY WITCHLANI! U CAN FITE IT! JUST USE THA GOFFICNESS IN U"

"LOL! NO SHE CANT CUZ NOW WE IS GONA TAKE SUM PICKS USING THE DOG FILTER ON SNAPCHAT AND DEN WE WILL BUY SOME PUMKIN SPICE LATTAYS FROM STARBUCKZ!" said Megatron.

I begin 2 cry tears of blud but den... DEY STARED TURN 2 TEARS OF GLITTRY PREPPYNESS!

"OH NO I SCEREM" I AM TURNING IN2 1! WHAT SHOLD I DOOOO!?

"DERS STILL GOFINESS IN U DONT GIVE UP!" SCREEMD SAN BUT HE was wearing some SHITTY HOLISTER JEANS AND A EMOGEE SHIRT AND LED SHUS.

"HAHAHAHA NOW U WILL STAY HER WITH ME AND AS A PREPS 4EVER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa" HE LAFFED EVILY

"THER HAS TO BE A OTTER WAY!"

"WELL 2 BAD CUS U CUNT FIND 1"

I GUT SOOOO ANGRY AND I CRYED BUT THAN... I NOSED SOMEFING. IT WUZ A SWICH ON HIS BACK DAT SAID GOFF AND PREP

"OMS" i wispahed and ten i flipped da witch from prep 2 goff!

MEGAMIND GASPED "DID U JUST . . .. . . . . . . . . FLIP MY SWTCH?! ?!2/#! OMGFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then everthing wrent 2 black.

Wen we waked up we sawed some smog and then we herd "ohohohoh HO HO HO OHO YES!" then i sawed sum extrmely EXTREMLY HAWT SEXI GOFFIC LOOKING ROBOT GUY TAT HAD BLACK HAIR THAT COVERD HIZ GOFFIK SEXI RED EYE AND BLACK GOFFIC BAND LOOKIN CLOTHS! HE LOOKED LIKE AN SUPER HAWT ANIMAY ROBOT VIRGIN OF GERED WAY!

HE WAS SOOOO HAWT DAT I HAD AN ORGASISM "OMG I DIDNT NO U WAS ACTULLY SUCH A SEXI GOFF GUY" I SAID.

Sans had a boner 2 becus he was bi (dats hawt if UR A HOMEPHONE DEN FUCK OF!) but i didt mind becuz I new sands luved onli me.

"THANK U FOR TERNING ME IN TO MY TRU SELF. . . METTAGON 666!"

"Dnt metshin it" i said

Then he said "BTW poppyrus im srry for kidnapped u and torching u and everythin lol"

"its no big deal" pappy smiled

"NOW ill let u guys go sry"

"BUT WERE STILL STUNK AS PREPZ"

"OH I 4GOT LOLZ" he said sexily AND DEN HE USED THA EPIC POWOR OF SATEN 2 ternt us back in2 goffs

"THE POWER OF SATAN COMPLES U DA POWER OF STAN COMPLZ U!" than slowy or cloths ternd frum disgustng pink and preppy to cool epic foffic satinest. and then sans telepoted us all back 2 da hoes.

* * *

 **(a/n ihop u like da nuu chaptr lol. MEGATON IZ SOOOOOOOO HPOT LOL 2 bad he weres only PREP pink in da gaim lul. BTW i onyl got 2 rewviws las time I NEED MORE K GUYZZZ. AND TO DAT GUEST WHO FLEMMED ME. FUK OFF!11 THIS IS GUD LITERACHER! AND UR DA ONE WHO NEDS 2 GO BK 2 KINDAGATERN! UR JUST JELLOS DAT I GOT 1000 VEIWS!)**


	16. I KILL MORE STIPUD GLAMERS 3 MI FANS!

**(AN/ HEY GUYz SOREY I HAVTN POASTED IN SOOOO LONG IVE BIN BUZY W SHGOOL LOL! BT DYNT WORY ONZS SHOL GETS OUT ILL B ABEL 2 POST SUM MORE!1(I HOP I DNT HAVE 2 GO 2 SUMER SHOOL AGEN!) BTW FAGS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 44 ALL DA GOOD REVEEWS!11 U ALL ROK SOO AS A A GIF 2 DA GOOD REVEWRS IM GONA KIL ALLL DA FLAMERS AND PREPS!11 I OPE U LIKE IT!1 btw i PREP DEN FUCK OFFF U SUCK AND TP EVER1 EWHO FLAMED IT B4 THIS IS WAT I THINK OF U!)**

* * *

CHAPT 15

We arive beck home an see undion crying on da couch and alf waz tryng to confort her. undye waz wearing black pjs wif red pentagrans on them. Alf waz wearing a black mini drees wif blak combat botz.

"OMS she is STILL derpessd that i rejicted her?" i asked.

"Yea said alf i tryed 2 do thins dat would make her feel butter"

"But aparroty it didnt work" said sans.

"weight!" iscreamed "I gut a brainstorm in my brane"

I den went 2 da closet n got sum gunz n spearz n knivez n torchez n forks.

"Wat are doz?!" askd paporyus.

"These r weons we r gonna go prep huntin 2nite. Dis will certently make unidne feel butter so whos wit me?"

Den every1 chaired n go some weapons from me n we head out. We walkin n da woods n den we herd sum giggling. We looked and saw dat dere wuz a preppy slumber party goin on. It was all pink an stuff and dey were listen 2 musik like Tyler Sweft.

"Ew" said undine "lets kill them"

So went ambutched dem n den we went n and grabbed dem all n tyed dem up.

"Nooo wut r u gona do to us! plz dont kill me I am a stupid flamer and i just wanna hate on good litteratur nd rite shitty crappy fanficks wif ugly prepy Mary Su charaters"

"WELL 2 BAD REPS" screemed sans "U WANNA HAVE A BED TOM!"

Then we stilt there throats. we wathed dem choked on there blood for a few minuts den we stabbed dem several tims. Den we got or gunz n shot dem til dey looked like swiss cheeze. Den we start fireput wif our torches n cook da prepz. den we feasted on dere flesh.

"yummy what a good meal" seed papyurs.

We all laughed but den we felt sleep so we camped out n da woods dat nite. Den we wok up da next day but den I GASPSD... THERE WERE GOURDS SURROUNDIN US! "WITHLINA, DA KING WOOD LIKE 2 C U!"


	17. Agsore

Chaptr 16

I GASSED "WAT DOES DA KING WANT 2 SEE ME FOUR?1?!1"

"UHHH" THEY SED NERVOSLY "HE SAID DAT IT WAZ SOMETING VERY IMPOTENT AND DEN HE SEND US OUT 2 FINE U. N NOW WE HAVE 2 TAKE U BACK 2 DA CASSLE"

"Wait!" sed sans "i wont let u take me gf with out me noing wat she is goin to see the king of asgore for."

"That is complemental" sed an otter gourd "We could get our heads cutoff and den exacuted if we told.

"Ok then but i got an eyesocket on u (geddit HEZ NOIT A BADLY RITTEN CRACKER U BITHES)" den the gourds took me 2 the cattle.

Wen we got dere and da outsid of the catsle had been painted black n dere waz posts of pozer bandz like 21 pellets n Justin Timberlke all ova it. Then the gards ding dong the doorbell. Then door open .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . IT WUZ KING ASSGORE!

"Wicklina" he said "I hav been excepting u. Cum in" den i went insid.

King asswhore wuz a goatman like tutoriel n he was wering a black robes.

"So. . . " said da king nervusly "Do u wanna listen 2 sum musik? I gut sum foffik cds"

"OMG" I SCREMED "DO U HAVE MRC OR GOOD SHARTLETTE!?"

"Umm no jus these" den he showed me sum pozer bands cd

"eww i dont wanna listen 2 that" i said discustedly.

"oh ok" he sed. Den he sad "R u hungry?"

"i guess".

Den he snaped his figners and out came sum waters pulling a red cloth table out. dey got sum black candlez n lite dem. den some guy guy cam in wit a viloin and startd playig it goffikly. Agsore pulled a chire out for me 2 sit down n and i did. den he sat acrust frum me. den he signaled for sum guy to releese sum black doves. Den sum otter guy poored a botle of champfang (geddot lol).

"umm ok then?" i sed

"ist this romentic?" he sed.

" Umm are u tryn 2 seduse me?" i askd.

He blussed "uh uh no no i just wuz . . . . doin dis 4 resurch porpuses"

"ok then" i said.

"Could plese cum upstars i wanna show u sumthin?" he finally sed.

so we wnt upstarz. Up dere wuz his bedroom. he sat on hiz bed.

"sit wih me plz" and I did.

We shat for a minuet. Den he got up "its getin kinda hot in here"

then he took of his robe . . . ..HE WAZ WEARING A MALE DOMNATRIX OUTFIT

"WTF OMG WTF U FUCKIN SICKO"

"NO NO WITCHILNA IT IZ NOT DA WAY U TINK IT IS"

"WERE GONA TRY 2 RAP ME OR SUMEFING U PEDO?!"

"NO NO NO PLZ I WAZ JUST GONA USE U 2 MAK MY X WIFE JELUOS DAT I GOT A YUNG HAWT SEXI BABE"

"u have an ex u sikfucker?"

"YUS HE DOEZ" and torile broke the dore down IT WUZ . . . . . TOIRLE.

"WTF R U DOIN 2 MI CILD U BITCH" Den she burnt him wit a firball

"TORIELLE" SED AGSORE "BBY I LUVE U PLZ TAK ME BCK! U R MY FAV GRL AND I LUV U SOOOOOOO MUCH!"

Toreli laffed "HAHAHA LIK I WOULD EVER TAK A POSER LIK U BACK. U STINK AND R AN DISGUFING PEDO U JUST TRIED 2 FUK MY CHILD!11"

"NOOOO PLZ DOUNT DO DIS"

"IDGF U'LL NEVR B GOFF UR JUST A FAT UGLY POZER AN UR THE REESIN OUR SON IS DIED!1 Al so u suck in bed" then asoure ran out of da rum cryin.

* * *

 **A/n hey gzyz i ope u enjay dis chaptr. im tring 2 impuvr my gramer n stuf and but dis iz mint 2 be imfornal k. al os dis cjaper is mnt 2 have a impotant megsege bout sirus ishoos, like ugly old guyz tring 2 rap u. alsoo FANGS 2 ALL DA REVEWS PPL!~2 da person who sed dis waz hell, dats a gud thing cuz im a vampre and i like helk lol. And 2 dat persain who SED want 2 HAVE BABBYS WITH ME, NOOO! WTICHLINA IZ SANS BF K? BUT FANGZ ANY WAY LOL**


	18. more sexi fun w sanz

**(AN HEY GUYZ FANGZ AGIN 4 DAS 50 REVEWEVS! incase u dingt no i wrote a 1 SHIT stori aboot mettoon and papya 4 EARF DAY!1 plz reed it and lev it TONS OF REVEWS. ALLSO LUTZ TRY 2 GET DIS STORY 2 100 REVIEWS! FANGS and FAGNS 2 MORGNIN 4 HELPIN ME W DIS!)**

* * *

charred 17

tory confronted me "R u ok?"

"I guess"

"Dont worry ill make shore dat pedo wont eva rap u or hurt u agin."

"ok thx" and we hugged each othr tighly. She kissed me godbye n Den i went hom 2 sins(geddits).

"Hey baby how wuz ur trip?" he axed

He wuz wearing his undaswap outfit but da scarf wuz black not blue n de shirt wuz n mrc shirt.

I sighed "Da king just tryed 2 rap me n stuff"

"oh i know what will mak u fel bettur!" he smiled den he grabed mi hans and tok me 2 hiz room. We den sat on da bed.

"Im kinda hungriy, but not 4 food but 4 U!" he loked at me sueducktivly.

I new wat dis ment, so i toke of my pantys and puled up mi riped black mini skirt. I spred my legs open to revel da taco betwen it.

Sax took out hiz sexy bloo toung and begin lickin it.

"OH OH OH MI SATIN!" I SCREEM AS I ORGNINSM. he finised eatin me out and it was hot.

Den i said "U no wat? I hungry 2."

So sans puled don hiz pants and showed me his SUPA BIG HARD bluerasperry lollypop.

I went over an suked on it. Sans mooned in plesure. He than organismd n peed in me mouth and i swallowd it(spitterz r quitters!).

Afta we wuz don we lad in bed n cuddled ech ohher whil listin to blak veal bridz.

"Thx 4 havin secks with me aftr I waz almost raped. i sed"

"No probelm babe" he smild.

Sudnly der waz a kock at da door. "ill get it" i sed sexily n went dowstiars 2 get da dore.

But i gapped wen i opnd it . . . . .. .. . . . .IT WUZ FLOLWY DEFLOWRED!


	19. ANOTTER FOWEY INCOUNTER

**a/n OMG TERA GELLISEPIE REED MI STORIE!11 I feel soooo HOMERED! I agre w EVRHING u say lol!1 FANGZ SO MUCH!1 i bet prepz do tast liek gliter so i fink u wood have to use da power of saten 2 make dem tast bettr so im like soo over markis lol HES A FUKIN JERK AND HES DATTING A FUCKING POZER NAMD REBECKA NOW! FUK U REBEKA!1 I FOUGT WE WERE FREMDS! Anyway dis chaptr iz also insperd by my imoortal!  
**

 **and 2 all da other revirers FANGZ 2 4 da da the gud reviws!**

 **ALSO 2 DAT GEST IN DA COMETS STUP COMENTING GROSS STUFF U PERV! WITCHLNA AND SANZ WOOD NEVER SUK UR THINGY!1  
**

* * *

chpter 18

"ello" he said with hiz stuped smile on hiz face.

"Wat do u want?" i said angrly

"Can i burrow sum condems il give dem back wen im done i promuse!"

"Eww wft do need them 4!"

He gave me a dude r u braindead look on his face "Dats not 4 your concrn"

"Well den f off prep!" i screemd.

he=gave me da middle finger and left.

"Who wuz dat?" said sans as he cummed down the steps.

"Juss sum prep i sed"

"well it is tim 2 make sume diner sed sanz"

"Okay ill get dreesed wile u cook" and i went up and put on a floor lengt black mini drees with red riped fishnet tights and puple skull earingz with black and white combet boots. den I herd sands screem.

"OH NO" SCREEMD SANZ "WE R OUT O EGGS FOR DA DINER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I SCREM but then i sad "i can go 2 da grocerry store in timmy villige n get sum moar eggs"

"ok"

And i put on my torn black huddie and went.

I wuz walkin trough da watefells. Den i went 2 da next rume. Den i GASPED!

FLOWER AND CHARRA WERE IN DA MIDDLE OF THE EMPTY ROOM DOIN IT! AND MONSTER KID WUZ WATCIN!

flowy saw me "YOU IDIOT!" HE SCREEMED. musterd kid ranway cryin.

"EEWW" i said "is DIS what u wanted da condems 4?!"

fFlowey and hara loked at me an dey wer all naked n stuff (btw cara iz girl n dis).

"U C" SED FLOWY ANGRILLY "IF U HAD DUN WAT I SED NUN OF DIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND" n den i toke a pic of dem

"WTF U BITC" SCREM CHARE "Y U DO DAT?!"

i laffed "FLOWLY DA FUCKER! NO DAT I GUT A SEX TAPE OF U AND CHARA NOW U CAN'T BLACKMALE ME OR I WILL SHOW DIZ TO EVER1 N DA UNDERGOWN!"

"O NO U WONT" DEN HE TIED ME UP WIF HIS VINES!

"MUHAWHAHWHAHAHHA" flourys face turned 2 his supa evel one "NOW DAT I GUT U WERE I WANT U! I SHAL EAT UR SOLE! CHEERA DO UR FING SEXI!"

Crara sexly took out a kife n begin 2 cum towrds me.

"NO NO ON" i cry.

Juss wen i waz abut 2 b stabed by cher. A bluelite stoped da sword. IT WUZ SANZ!

But den flowrly tried him up. "NOW I SHALL KILT U BOTH! AHAHAHHAAHHAAHAXWJWEECNHA! DEN HE STRATED 2 KILL SANZ BY CHOKING HIM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY BF U BICH!" DEN i EXPLODED!

Everyfing wuz whit. I looked down at meself ad i wuz flying. I had black-purple goffik powerz like sanz but pruple-blak instead of bleu. Den i i began 2 sing BRING MI 2 LIEF loudly and i created spell so powerful dat da entire room was corverd in black goffick magic. Den i blasted flower and chair away!

"CURSES!" screemed flowery as he flew away "FOILED AGAIN BY DA BEUTIFUL SEXI WICHLINA!"

and den THey flu in2 da sky and looked like a star like in pokemons.

den i turnted back 2 normal. but mi worry wasnt over yet . . . .. SANZ WUZ PANTSED OUT ON DA FLOUR!1!11


	20. Th hoespadil

**A/N OMG U GFUCKING PREZPZ! STOP FUKING FLAMGING MY SOTIRY! I TIRED OV ALL DES JELLOS PREPZ HATTING ON A GUD WORK OF LITERAHCER!  
**

 **NEONSPARKLEZ; FUK U! Y WOOD I BE JELLOS OF A STUPD FKING PREP! HOW DAR U! UNGERTALE IS DA BEST FUKING GAME IN THE ENTARE FUCK WROLD1 9even tho i nevr playd it my fried did tho so FUCK OFF)! i NOT A COMMIENEST K!  
**

 **KING OPREPS: LmAO OFMG U REALY R DA KING OFF PREPZ U IODIT1 MY GFAMMER IS FINE CUZ MY FIREND HALPS ME W IT!1 also wtichina IS A VAMPURE U FOOL!1 SHES ALSO A WEREWOFL A WICH A WISERD A DEVEL A DEMIN AN DARK ANGLE A OTHRKIN AND A PART SKETON(she haz a skeleon IN HER but SHE DONT NO DAT YET!) GOFFZ ROOL DA WORLD!**

 **2 everyone ELSE: THIS S NOT A PRARODY K! I KNO DERPRSSIN IZ LIKE A SIROUS ISHOO K PREPS! DIS STORI IS SPOSED 2 DEEL WITH DA STUGGELS OV SERIUS ISHOOZ LIKE DEPSHOON SUCIUD RAP AN CUTING K. AL SO ONT TELL ME I DONT HAVE DERSHPUSHION BECASE I DO!111 I KNOW BECUCZ LIKE I FEELS SAD SOMETIMS AND I WERE BLACK AND STUF K! IM NUT JOKIN BOWT IT! also DIS IS T RATED becuz ITS NOT INPROPSTETE! LIKE SECKZ IZ JUST A PART OF LIFE AND I DUNT GET MANY REVIWS WEN I MAKE IT M RATED!**

 **also IM NOT A TROLL! LIKE WTF TROlLZ WAZ A FUCKING STUPD ASS MOVIE 4 BABYS Y WOULD U CALL ME 1. eww MY LITTLE COSIN LIKZ DAT MOVIE SO MCUH WICH SUCKZ BUCUZ I HATE IT BECUzE ITS PINK AND PREPY! SO EVERYONE SHUT UP**

* * *

cpapter 19

"OFGM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I SCEEMED!

I WUZ SO SACRED DAT MY BF WUZ GONNA DIY!

"SUM1 HELP PLZ" then i herd sum1

"i can help" . . . . . . . . . . . . . it wuz METROTRON!

Den he said "I can halp safe him, i jus need make out wif him 2 get air into his lungs!"

"OMG PLZ DO IT HURRY!"

Den he wet ova 2 sans n den he kissd him n strated makin out wif him 2 get the hair in2 his lungs.

They wuz makin out n like frenchin n stuff it wuz SUPA HAWT N I ORGNISM.

Den sans waked up "oms u safed my life"

"ur welcome"

den sanes wuz coffin up blood.

"OH NO WE NEED 2 CALL A HAMBULANCE" DEN MERTRON DIELED 711 AN CALLED HOSPITPILL!

then da hopspitol came n toke sanes 2 da ambulance.

I wus sittin n da waitin rume crying teers of blood n slittin me rists. Metetaton wuz tryin 2 confromt me "Donut worry hell(gedit) be okey".

Undyne and alf an papyrous and ran in2 da room

"OMG WE HERD WUT HAPPEND" sed alf.

"YEAH I HOP DAT HE WILL B OK!"

And i wuz gettin so derpressd that my bladez were gettin dull cuz how muh I cut myself. So i deided we shuld go for a walk arund da place. But wen we wuz walkin we bummed in2 . . . . . . . ASSGORE!

He wuz in da bospital 4 his berns and he had a caste on. he wuz also holdin a pink gif box.

"Enoby i have cummed 2 apoligize 2 u"

"yea rite wat do u want" i sed sexily

"im here 2 shere sum impoternt infonmant"

"wat"

"u c there is professy dat dere is a grate drakness cumming ova us and u the only dat can stop it . . . . . U C, UR DA ONLY 1 WIF DA RARE ND MAGICKAL BLACK SOLE"

"wtf wats da black sole"

"its da color of ur hart u c each persin has a differint coler da black 1 is da most pwoerful n improtint and u are 1 of only ppl who has it"

"omg i said"

"& if dere is 2 ppl with black soles, den togother they can break the wall."

"But who haz de otter black sole?"

"idk lol" he said.

"well den wat is dat peasant 4?"

"well i wuz jus tgettin 2 dat. dis is for u"

"eww u now i hat pink!"

asgire sighed "Dey ran outta black wallpapr at walmart."

He gave me da gif n den i opuned it. I look insid n it is goffik black mirror wif black bludy rozez on it. I loked in it but i dint see my relfection.

"I dontz see my deflection!" i exclam.

"U c Withlina?" de king said "Da only way 2 sea ur reflectshun is 2 find ur iner self."

"I alrdy finded myself u stupid old fool!" sed alf.

Assore frowned at her. Juss then the nurse came in da room.

"OMG IS MY BF OKAY!?" I SCREEM.

"Yes he is fin but we need 2 kepe him ova nite jus 2 mak sure."

"omg can i viset him?"

"sry but we r not allowing visors at dis time"

"FUK U I SCREEM" THEN I GOT OUT A GUN AND SHOT HER AND RAN 2 THE ROOM WERE SANS WAS.

I busted down da dore and saw sands lieing in bed. He wuz wereing a black hospital gown.

"Withlina is tat u?" he said weekly sexily.

"omg yes" i said as teers begun 2 file me eyes "i wuz soooooo worried bout u!"

Den he begin 2 lok all derpessed n get tearz in his eyes

"Im soo soory." he sad.

"Wat is rong?" i asks

"Withlina remba da nite a ran of cryin n den u aloo slept wit my brotter."

"yeah wat bout dat?"

"Wicthilna, i did dat cuz i cheated on u."


End file.
